


Justifications

by procrastinatingbookworm



Series: we'll have to do this together [11]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Introspection, M/M, Slash, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, this is filler but there needs to be a bit of space before the plot gets underway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingbookworm/pseuds/procrastinatingbookworm
Summary: Pierce isn't jealous.





	Justifications

Life goes on.

After a few days, where Lucifer sticks to Pierce’s side, he peels off and goes back to his detective.

Pierce isn’t jealous.

He isn’t jealous of Chloe’s hand on Lucifer’s arm, or the way they work so easily together, or the fond, exasperated looks she gives him.

He’ll be leaving soon. This is a dead end, or rather,  _ not _ one. He certainly isn’t going to die here.

But every once in a while, Lucifer brushes past him, resting his warm hand on Pierce’s back, and the crack in Pierce’s chest yawns wider.

It feels frighteningly like  _ home. _


End file.
